


Cuffed

by TheDreamSmith28



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humour, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, Public Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamSmith28/pseuds/TheDreamSmith28
Summary: Dean is a kinky motherfucker and Rhea has handcuffs that she purloined from a cop





	Cuffed

‘You have the right to remain silent.’

Rhea gasped sharply as she was shoved none too gently against the wall of the empty alleyway beside the town’s only 7-11. The late afternoon sun cast fingers of buttery light along the ground, stopping just short of her wonderfully impractical dolly shoes.

She fucking hated it when she had to wear heels for a case.

‘When have I ever exercised that right?’ She grinned against the brick as she felt the cuffs tighten on her wrists and a solid presence press against her back.

‘I suggest you do as you’re told, darlin’.’ A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that Dean was smirking like a fiend, pupils blown wide with lust as he glanced down at the short skirt she’d also donned that morning. ‘Wouldn’t want anyone coming to investigate, would we?’

‘Cocky bastard.’ Her breath caught as Dean pressed a knee between her legs, nudging them further apart to give him more access to where his hand was already skimming the outside of thigh, dangerously close to the hem of her skirt but not nearly close enough to where she needed him.

They’d done kinky shit before, but they’d never taken it outside of the bunker. Except for in the Impala, of course.

She didn’t want to think too hard about where Dean had gotten the cop uniform from, but it surely couldn’t be worse than where she’d acquired the hand-cuffs. Pick-pocketing a police officer was probably doubly illegal, but in her defence, he had been a Right Douche.

She knew that things would get real awkward, real fast if anyone were to glance down the alleyway but it was far too difficult to concentrate on that line of thought as Dean lowered his mouth to the exposed skin of her neck, his voice a dark rumble that had heat pooling in her core. The metal cuffs bit into her wrists from where they were bound behind her back, the elder Winchester using the leverage to force her harder against the wall.

His calloused fingers skimmed further up her thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up until…

‘No panties, huh?’ Dean let out a low whistle as he rucked the pleated material over her hips, giving him what she knew was a glorious view of her ass. ‘I knew you weren’t exactly one of the god-squad, Ree, but this… Risky. But then again, we wouldn’t be here unless that sorta thing got you off, would we?’

Rhea smiled over her shoulder; a wicked, hell-raising grin that promised ten kinds of trouble. She knew exactly what it did to her boyfriend.

‘I’d say you have the right to a lawyer – but there’s no way I’d share you with Sammy.’ And then his mouth was on her neck once more as he pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the soft skin just below her ear. His grip on her thighs disappeared as he worked his belt.

Dean didn’t bother to remove any of his clothing, only opening his trousers enough to free his cock. She groaned none-to-quietly as he ground the hard length against her ass. The bastard was taking his time, increasing the risk with every passing minute.

And she’d be damned if that didn’t only make her wetter, made her press back against the solid presence behind her.

‘I’m starting to think you’re all talk, _Officer_ Winchester.’ Her voice was a rasp – breathy in a way that she’d never let herself sound in front of anyone else.

‘Careful, sweetheart.’ Dean used one hand to take her hip in a bruising grip as the other guided his cock to her entrance, teasing her clit until she had to bite down her lip. Hard. ‘Or I’ll take you back to the station rather than dealing with you here.’

Rhea pulled against the cuffs; half playing along and half desperate for him to be inside her. But as well as Dean is playing his role as the bad cop, his voice lacks the hard edge that it sometimes takes on when he’s truly about to dominate her. She doesn’t dare disobey then, not when the dark undercurrent runs beneath his words; when he’s jealous or pissy or when she’s deliberately pushed him to that particular, delicious breaking point.

He’s playful now – cocky and teasing and just as horny as she is so she tries her luck. Without warning, she pushes her hips back, taking his entire length in one smooth thrust. The sudden stretch makes her gasp but its worth it as she hears Dean’s low groan. The elder Winchester forgets their game for a second, resting his head against the back of her neck as he tries to regain his composure.

‘That’s a punishable offence, darlin’.’ Dean twists the hair of her ponytail around his hand, using the leverage to draw her head back. The other comes down hard on her ass, making her jump and hiss between her teeth.

 ‘ _Punish_ me then.’

A growl rumbles through his chest as he begins a demanding pace – the sound of skin against skin loud in the empty alleyway. All it would take was one person glancing their way as they walked past to end their risky little game. The thought made her grin against the wall, relishing the sting as Dean spanked her again and the scrape of the brick against her shoulder. She’d always liked a little pain with her pleasure.

It quickly becomes a race; both of them chasing their release, the mounting chance of getting caught only pushing them faster towards the glimmering edge. Ever the gentleman, Dean had released her grip on her hip to roughly circle the bundle of nerves between her legs. There’s not much else she can do from her current position besides bounce on his cock, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

Dean comes before she does, and she can tell from his muffled groan that his lip is clamped between his teeth. The elder Winchester is usually loud when he fucks – only their proximity to the general public reining in his usual, wonderful sounds.

He continues to work his dexterous fingers at the apex of her thighs, pulling her hair harder until she shatters with a keening moan. Her legs tremble as bliss rolls through her, threatening to drop her to the concrete until Dean catches her with one arm around her waist.

‘Well that was fun.’ His breath tickles the shell of her ear. ‘But you’re free to go, ma’am.’

Rhea chuckles as she lets the cuffs clatter to the ground, deftly picking the locks now that the game is over.

‘That’s a poor idea, Officer. I’m definitely guilty as charged.’ Dean just rolls his eyes, brushing a kiss over her forehead and gently massaging the red track marks that the cuffs left behind. ‘How about we pick up some tacos and head back to the motel? Sam will be wondering why speaking to the locals took so long.’

‘Awesome.’

 

                                                                    ****

 

‘Where the hell have you two been?’ Sam glanced up from his laptop as she and Dean entered the motel room, arms laden with takeout and beer. For the boys at least, Rhea refused to drink the stuff, instead preferring ‘that girly, fruity cider shit’ as Dean so eloquently put it.

‘Ran into some trouble with the law.’ Dean grunted as he dropped the bags onto the table, heedless of his brother’s stacks of research.

‘What? Dean we’re supposed to be keeping a low-‘

‘Don’t worry.’ Rhea cut across with a smirk. ‘We worked something out.’

The younger Winchester raised his eyebrows as he glanced between the pair of them, then promptly decided that he didn’t need to know.

‘Pass the beer.’


End file.
